


Mixer

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Parental Bobby Singer, publicly professing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean surprises Cas with a public confession. Then they defile Michael and Luci's shared room and Dean gets yelled at by Gabe before meeting Meg.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 10





	Mixer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's a lot going on.

Dean was gradually learning to shed all his guilt and shame about his feelings but it was still hard for him to be physically intimate with Cas. As much as he wanted it anytime he got close he could hear John's voice in his head.

Nonetheless he felt bad about all the times he'd received a hand job or blowjob from Cas without being able to return the favor. He could feel Cas in his arms starting to wake up and decided to reach his arm around to the front of him. His fingers grazed Cas' belly.

"Hey," Cas giggled, still sounding sleepy. "That tickles."

Dean smiled into Cas' shoulder and dropped his hand lower, finding his cock.

Cas gasped as Dean tightened his grip.

Dean couldn't deny it felt nice. It was warm and smooth and reacted to his every touch. He teased it, switching between tight grips and light touching.

Cas turned on to his back and Dean rested his head on Cas' chest, watching as he stroked him.

"Dean, Dean," Cas moaned. "I'm gonna cum."

Dean watched with intrigue as Cas shot his load. It slid down his shaft onto Dean's hand and eventually pooled in the little concave space below his belly button.

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head, reaching for the box of tissues beside the bed.

Dean glanced at the clock, "should probably get ready for family dinner. Or, well, lunch." He got up and smiled at Cas.

Family dinners had served as a safe space for Dean and Cas to explore their relationship publicly. It had gone from holding hands to playful touches, Dean pulling Cas into his lap around the fire, and last time, after Dean put some sunscreen on Cas' face, he even stole a sweet kiss.

That night after dinner, on their way home, Cas turned to Dean seriously.

"Dean," he started, already expecting the answer. "I have a mixer to go to tomorrow night. Will you come with me?"

"I dunno, Cas," Dean hated to say no but he still felt so afraid.

"It's okay," Cas assured. "I understand."

He did understand and he tried not to be disappointed. Eventually Dean would be okay with it.

The following day at work Bobby pulled Dean aside.

"You know I love you like my own."

Dean nodded, not sure where this was going.

"I just wanna say I'm really happy for you. You and Cas, you seem real happy together. You deserve that, Dean. Now I know you're father…" he trailed off.

Dean wondered how much he knew. Had Sam told him? Did he put the pieces together himself? He did know John quite well, after all.

"Anyway, I just wanna say, I'm proud of ya, and I love you, son."

Dean bowed his head. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder before leaving.

That night Dean raced home from work in hopes of catching Cas before he left. But he came home to an empty apartment. He rushed through a shower and put on some clothes that looked nice enough and ran to the car. He knew the way well enough, he'd dropped off and picked up Cas many times.

In front of the frat house was a line of cars. Dean found a suitable spot for Baby and threw her in park.

Cas was in the living room talking with Gabe and Balthazar.

"What in sweet hell?" Gabe said when he saw none other than Dean Winchester burst through the front door.

Dean scanned the room and finally spotted Cas. He stood tall, straightened his shirt and walked right over to Cas. Grabbing him by the shoulders he spun him around and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hide anymore. I want to give you everything you deserve."

Cas smiled at him. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Dean. You didn't deserve that."

Then Cas turned toward his friends interlacing his fingers with Dean's.

"Guys, Dean and I, we're dating."

They were a little surprised, mainly just shocked from what had recently unfolded in front of them.

"Well, Dean," Balthazar finally said. "Welcome, and uh do be good to our Cassie." He patted Dean on the cheek and walked away.  
Gabriel followed.

"Don't worry about them, they just know how long I've had feelings for you and… well, anyway. Tour?"

"Sure."

Cas showed Dean the kitchen and grabbed them each a drink before moving to the stairs. Upstairs he pointed out several rooms including Gabe and Balthazar's shared room.

"It's kind of like dorms, but with more space and freedom."

"Whose is that?" Dean pointed to a black door at the end of the hall.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Michael and Luci share that one. I don't know why; they hate each other most of the time." He checked to see if the door was locked but upon realizing it wasn't he opened it. "It's the biggest room in the house and usually the highest officers share it, but sometimes I think they should break the rules for everyone else's sake."

Dean got an idea just then, seeing Cas standing slightly inside the room. He closed the door behind him and twisted the lock.

Cas turned to him, noting the look on Dean's face. He dropped to his knees. But Dean went to him and pulled him up by the elbow.

"No, Cas. Tonight I want to fuck you," he whispered.

He pushed Cas toward one of the beds and forced him down on his hands and knees. He reached around and undid his pants, pushing them down around his knees then went to work. His tongue found Cas' hole and encircled it. After a while Dean pulled back and undid his own pants, letting them fall to his ankles. Cas turned to take Dean in his mouth. His mouth filled with saliva and Dean shivered as a little spit escaped Cas' mouth and slid down his balls. While Cas sucked him Dean reached over his back and pushed a finger inside of Cas. Then a second finger. And then Cas was turning back around spreading his legs as far as he could. Dean stepped up to the bed and pressed himself into Cas.

He was girthier than anyone Cas had been with but after a while Cas' muscles started relaxing. Dean's length was perfect, though and it wasn't long before Cas was resisting the urge to scream. Dean's finger tips dug into Cas' shoulder and he struggled to keep his thrusting even. Then, with the slight buck of Cas' hips it was all over and Dean came deep inside him. Dean helped Cas stand then sank to his knees and began sucking. Cas came faster than Dean thought possible.

A few minutes later Dean was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom waiting for Cas to finish cleaning himself up. Gabe spotted Dean and approached him. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he raised his eyebrows.

"He never could hold his liquor."

"Nah, it's not that," Dean crossed his arms.

"So, what? You two are gonna be shoved so far up each other's asses now neither of you will ever see the sun again?"

Dean laughed internally at the irony in Gabe's analogy. "Look, man. What's your problem?"

"Listen you pompous ass, Cas has been in love with you since he laid eyes on you. I know your type, you'll ruin him. Despite how it may seem I really care about him like he were my own brother."

"I don't know what you think you know," Dean pointed a finger at Gabriel. "But don't speak about things you know nothing about."

Cas exited the bathroom to find the two squabbling.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just looking out for you, bro." Gabriel pushed past Cas toward the bathroom.

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry about them."

"Its okay. I'm glad you got people like them watching your back."

As they turned Cas came face to face with Meg.

"Clarence, it's been a while, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me -" she cut herself off as she saw the subtle hand holding between Cas and Dean.

"I'm Meg," she held out her hand to Dean.

"Dean."

"Ah, you're *the* Dean."

Cas blushed.

"I guess. And you are?"

"Just a friend of Cas…" she winked.

"What are you doing here, Meg? Didn't think frats were your thing."

"They're not, I came with a… friend. They're her thing."

Cas nodded.

"Well, anyway, better get back to her." Meg said and disappeared.

"You have some intense friends." Dean observed on their way back down stairs.


End file.
